League of Louds
by Forsaken Xenon
Summary: After messing around with her time travel formula, Lisa discovered how to crossover into other universes. However, instead of sending just herself, she unknowingly brought along her 10 other siblings with her. They end up split among the vast land of Runeterra... how will they find a way home, all together?
1. Prologue

One last tightening of the screws, and Lisa's newest invention was complete. She smiles, as she sets down the screwdriver and takes a rag to polish off her newest creation. It looked simple- it appeared to just be a simple, metal square frame with some different colored buttons on either side of it, but in actuality, this device could potentially break time.. It was no easy feat, but she had successfully created a portal device to walk through to different universes! Not many (if anyone) could say that they managed to do such a thing. Ever since she figured out how to time travel at her time in the institute, she had always tried to figure out what would be needed to walk through different universes and dimensions safely.

Now, she just needed to demonstrate her new device before she could bring it out to the science world. To be completely honest, she wasn't entirely sure how this would work out- with an experiment with little research done to it, the good and bad potential outcomes were numerous. However, she was mostly certain that she had eliminated all of the catastrophic outcomes. Thankfully, she had a good amount of people (not so, most of the time) willing to help- her siblings. The benefit of being part of such a large family is that she always had a practice audience to display her scientific findings for, and a team to help her out in the event something goes horribly wrong. She places the now dirtied rag down on her desk, gets off her chair, and walks into the hallway.

"Siblings! I have something important to show you! I've completed my newest invention!" Lisa proudly declared, as her siblings emerged from various parts of the home. The other Loud children slowly trickled into the room, curiously admiring their sister's new invention.

"So, what exactly is this, Lisa?" Lincoln asks.

"Well, this is a portal generating device that will allow the user to walk through other dimensions." Lisa explained, while gesturing to the device. She was met with gasps of amazement and some whispers.

"Lise, are you sure that's… you know, safe? Like it's not gonna cause some sort of weird black hole or the universe to end or something?" Lynn asked, a little concerned.

"Erm… well, no, you can never be 100 percent positive with anything in science. While I'm mostly positive I have eliminated any potentially catastrophic devastating effects, I cannot be fully certain. I'm going to test it for the first time with you all here, in the event something goes wrong. All you have to do, is push the red button," she pointed to a button on the side of the device, "it will turn the device off, and spit me back out." Lisa explained rather calmly. The other siblings exchanged looks with each other. While they trusted their sister, a interdimensional portal device that hadn't been fully tested didn't exactly seem like the best idea… they all knew what could probably go wrong.

"Well… if you're _sure_ that it's safe… then, let's see it." Lincoln said, as all the other siblings got excited now. They all took a step back, as a safety precaution. Lisa grins, as she popped in a stick of plutonium, and pressed the green button to power on the device. The center of the device began to generate a vortex, a light blue in color, swirling, glowing and expanding to fill in the void between the walls of the frame. Lisa turned towards it, and slowly stepped into the opening, unknown of what universe she was being taken to. Unfortunately, though, the portal remained open, and… seemed to be growing even larger, extending out of the frame by this point..

"Uh… dudes, I don't think that portal should be growing…" Luna pointed out, as Leni walked towards the machine.

"I think Lisa said to push this button…" Leni said, as she pushed the green button once again. Doing this only caused the force of gravity towards the portal to grow more intense. The rest of the siblings were now being slowly drawn towards it.

"Leni, you pushed the wrong button! Lisa literally said the red one!" Lori yelled, as she was the next sibling to fall victim to the force of the portal, because she tried to walk forward and stop it herself. The other siblings were trying to hold on, but they were slowly losing their grip.

"I guess she wasn't _red_ -y! Don't you a- _green_?" Luan jokes, being able to at least annoy her siblings once before she was sucked in, because she lost her focus on trying to hang on. Her laughter echoed momentarily.

After a moment of shock, the remaining siblings stared at each other. "What are we going to do?!" Lola asked, as she looked at Lincoln.

"Well, turn it off, of course!" Leni replied, as she tried to walk to the otherside of the device to access the other button… unfortunately, she didn't think to walk around from behind, so she fell victim to the swirling vortex. Lola facepalmed.

"...Anyone else have a better idea?" Lola asked.

"Well, how about we use one of Lynn's hockey sticks? That should be long enough to reach it." Lincoln asks.

"Oh yeah! Good idea, Linc." Lynn said, as she runs off to go grab one of her hockey sticks. She soon returns, and tosses it to Lincoln. "Give it a shot."

Lincoln walked towards the device, leaning forward to try and reach the button… unfortunately, he was just a bit out of reach. He tried leaning forward more to extend his reach, which caused him to fall face first, and drop the hockey stick, which ended up getting sucked into the portal.

"Aw come on! That was my lucky stick! You owe me big time for that " Lynn complained, as she sulked. In the time that, Lincoln tried to get up, but soon found himself getting sucked towards the portal. "Uh… guys? A little help?" He asked, as he looks around, hoping for at least a little help.

The remaining sister scrambled to grab Lincoln to pull him up, however, the closer they got, the stronger the gravitational force.

"Is it just me, or did the force just get stronger?" Lincoln asked, now sounding slightly more panicked. Luna held onto his ankles, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lily were all doing their part, and trying to pull. It was almost like playing tug of war with gravity… and currently, the Louds were in a stalemate.

"...Do you think that maybe the portal will only close itself if we all go in?" Lincoln then asked, trying to help his sisters out by pushing himself back.

"What? No way! That's ridiculous." Lola said.

"Yeah! And besides, if Mom and Dad find out that Lisa, Lori, Leni and Luan are gone, they're not gonna be happy… and they're gonna lose it when they find out that they're in another _universe_." Lynn said.

"So you're saying that we should all let go and get sucked in, too?" Lana asks.

"Yep, looks like we don't have a choice, dudes." Luna said.

"...You do know Lisa is going to be very upset when she sees all of us in another universe with her, right?" Lucy piped up.

"Yeah, probably, but what's she gonna do?" Lynn asked.

"Can we not talk about this right now? We need to go, and now. I'm going to loosen my grip so hold on tight! 1...2...3!" And Lincoln stopped fighting the force. Within seconds, the remaining seven kids were all sucked into the swirling blue vortex. Lincoln looked back, seeing the opening of the portal close behind them. "See, I told you we _all_ needed to go!" Lincoln said, with a satisfied smirk. His sisters soon let go of him, and look back.

"Huh… you were actually right for once." Lynn commented with a snarky smirk. Luna was holding onto Lily, at least for the duration of their journey through this tunnel… the swirling blue walls surrounding them almost giving the journey a psychedelic vibe. Lana looked down.

Hey look! I see the end! But… wait. There's more than one ending."

"Wait, what?" Lola looked down as well. "Oh no, Lincoln! We have to stay together! What happens if those endings send us to other places?!"

"Relax Lola, just hold on to each other, and we should be fine…" Lucy replied, as she reached a hand to her little sister. Lola held onto hers and Lana's hands, holding them tightly. Soon, the rest of them joined hands.

"I guess Lori, Leni, Lisa and Luan all got to… wherever, before we did. Hopefully we can meet up and find a way back." Lynn said, as they started to fall faster towards the end. As they were reaching the end of the journey, however...there was suddenly a force that split them all apart. Even Lily got seperated. The last thing they all could hear were the panicked and chaotic screams of the others. The Loud kids have finally reached a new place… one that was vastly varied, depending on where they have ended up in. This may not be so bad after all…


	2. Chapter 1

Lola tumbled out of the portal, landing right on her butt on a shiny hardwood floor. She shook a little in fright as she slowly opened her eyes, and took a look around… and was pleasantly surprised. Her fate was not nearly as bad as she had expected. Being by herself wasn't fun, but thankfully she ended up in a safe place. She was living any aspiring princess's little dream- she had fallen into the middle of a castle ballroom. It was empty at the time, but very well kept- the large windows with blue and yellow curtains tied back, letting in large quantities of sunlight. The crystal chandelier refracted the sunlight across the floor, the colors of the rainbow appearing on the dancefloor. On the walls hung various royal tapestries, depicting the kingdom, the flag, and the crest of the royal family.

She turned her head to her left to read these magnificent tapestries on the wall. "De...macia…" She read off the first one- which appeared to be a map of the Demacian kingdom. She gathered that she ended up in the castle, located in the very heart of the kingdom. Lola's eyes trailed to the next one, much simpler compared to the rest of them- it was blue, with a golden image of the Demacian crest in the very center. The very last tapestry hung on the wall was simple- on a violet base, a large image of a golden sword, with a pale blue circle in the center, and the sword handle extending from it. The sword also had large, white wings drawn beside it, almost like angel wings. She read the text surrounding the symbol to herself… "House… Lightshield." She mumbles to herself.

From that, she gathered that she had landed in Demacia, and currently was in the royal family's castle- House Lightshield. Perhaps she would be able to actually find someone who can help her out, since she already figured she was alone, at least for the time being. From across the room, she spots two double doors. She stood up, and walked to the doors, slowly opening up the right door. She steps foot into the main part of the castle. She observed, and it certainly looked something right out of a fairytale. Stone walls of the castle, castle staff all wearing uniforms, appropriately blue and yellow, for the kingdom. Some of the castle staff looked at her funny, while others didn't even bat an eyelash at her. Lola's eyes locked onto a particular woman, particularly because of the other's blue, scaly complexion, bizarre headwear, and red and gold armor. The other woman found it odd that a young child dressed like a little princess was roaming the halls of the castle, let alone without parental supervision. She turned on her heels, and walked down the hall.

Lola watched with a sense of dread rising. She's seen too many movies where there's an intruder in the castle- she was certain she was going to either be thrown in the dungeon, or executed in front of the kingdom. She knew she had to find a way out. She saw the mysterious scaly blue skinned lady walk down the hall, so logically, Lola turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction down the hall, going fast. Once she reached the end of what seemed like a never ending, tall, hollow and wide hallway, she had to figure out which way to go now. She had two options- left, which was another long, wide and tall hallway, and to the right, which lead to the royal dining room, it seems. In her best interest, she decided to go to left. This hallway, much like the ballroom, was illuminated well by the sunlight. There were also tapestries lining the right side of the hallway, and this time, it seemed to be the kings of the Lightshield monarchy.

She began to walk slowly down the hall, to admire the incredibly intricate work the tapestries put forward. Her eyes grew with wonder as she admired the first one. It was quite large, long, and also seemed quite vintage. It depicted the first king of the Lightshield lineage- King Jarvan I. The start of the Lightshield bloodline was depicted fighting boldly against the Noxian army. He looked so handsome and brash. She decided to move along to the next tapestry, to take a look. This one had the likeness of King Jarvan II. From what Lola could gather, King Jarvan II was a gentle king- as the tapestry depicted the king helping the peasants of his kingdom. A small smile crossed the young girl's lips. She took a few steps further down the hall, gazing up at the tapestry in honor of King Jarvan III, Demacia's current king. Much like the first one, this showed a young King Jarvan III, gallantly duking it out with the Grand General of Noxus, and winning… this time. Young Lola would never understand. Onto the fourth one, and she slowly made her way to stand in front of it. She observed it and… Prince Jarvan IV was fighting a dragon, and protecting that weird blue skinned lady!

Lola let out a dreamy sigh, as she sits down and looks up. "Wow… he's so dreamy… So strong, and handsome." She said to herself. Unknown to her, the prince himself, and the blue-skinned, half-dragon lady were approaching her from behind.

"I agree with you." The half-dragon replied, with a small smirk, looking over to the prince as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Oh please, you're being too kind." He replied, as he turned to Lola. "I wasn't aware Demacia had a princess."

Lola jumped, and looked up at him, a slight blush rising to her cheeks. "Me? No, I'm not _really_ a princess… but my daddy calls me one."

The prince chuckled lightly. "Well, you certainly look the part… it seems like you know who I am… why don't you tell me about you?" He asks, as he kneels down next to her and gets on her level.

She smiles a little. "Well.. My name is Lola, and I'm six… My sister made this weird thing and now I'm here."

"Very nice to meet you, Princess Lola." Jarvan replies with a small smile. Lola blushed a little, as she also smiled, quite obviously flattered by the prince's kindness. "So, you said your sister sent you here? How did that happen?"

"My sister Lisa made a portal that lets someone come to another place… but it got a little out of control and so her and all of my other siblings are here and I don't know where they are." Lola explained calmly, now looking at her feet.

"Perhaps that explains the disturbance felt across the continent… I have heard there have been reports of random sightings of… out of place children, though, their locations are unknown. Perhaps we should host an emergency dinner party with the other Demacian champions, and Miss Lola should be our guest of honor. They can help locate your other siblings." Shyvana suggested to Jarvan.

"That sounds like a splendid idea. However, Miss Lola might need a nice new dress for the dinner tonight, don't you agree?" Jarvan replies as he and Shyvana turned their heads to look at Lola.

Lola immediately had a huge grin, the gap where her front teeth should be now quite prominent. She puts her hands to her face and her eyes glimmered with joy. "Really…?!" She asked, both in joy, and disbelief. She even pinched her arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming The prince and the half-dragon chuckled.

"Yes, really. I'll take on the preparations for the dinner, and Jarvan shall help you find the perfect attire, Miss Lola." Shyvana said, with Lola looking more thrilled than ever.

Jarvan offers Lola his hand, which she happily took, holding onto it gently. "Come, Miss Lola, I'm certain that a good friend of mine will have the perfect dress for a young girl as pretty as yourself." He tells her, as the two were off to the boutique. If Lola was told she couldn't go home… well, she might just be okay with that, at the time…

Within thirty minutes, the prince and princess-in-training arrived at a small shop in a nearby village. Lola was already in love- the dresses in the window were so elegant and graceful… if she could buy out the entire store, she would have. Like the gentleman he was, Jarvan held the door open, and Lola thanked him. The young girl turned to the left, and immediately saw a dress she fell in love with. It was pink, which one main factor of her attraction. It was sleeveless, with sheer paneling in the front for the shoulder and the back, and long skirt with a layer of tulle. The waist was cinched with at wide piece of pink satin ribbon, tied into a bow in the back. She gazed in awe. This was definitely the dress she had in mind. After a few moments of chatting, Jarvan looks over and sees that Lola had picked out her dress already.

"It seems like my friend has picked out her dress. Let her try it on, first." Jarvan says to the store owner, as the store owner begins to remove the dress off the mannequin. Lola was escorted into the dressing room, and moments later, she emerges. The young girl had a smile on her face, as she did a twirl. "A perfect fit. We'll take it." Jarvan said.

"This one's on me, Jarvan." The store owner said, as Lola was changing back into her normal attire. Lola emerged with the dress on the hanger, and now protected with a plastic bag. Jarvan and Lola said their goodbyes, and made their way back to the castle. By this point, it was half-past two, meaning that the dinner was in just a few hours. As they walked into the castle, Shyvana was the first to greet them.

"Welcome back, you two. Okay, so, I've managed to gather Miss Luxanna and Mister Garen, as well as Miss Fiora and Miss Sona. Mister Lucian and Miss Quinn will also be in attendance." Shyvana said, with a smile.

"Excellent news, Shyvana. Now… Miss Lola, I believe you need to start getting ready. There's plenty of people here who will make sure you're ready for tonight, and as well, treat you like a princess. Soon enough, a few castle staff member whisked her away. Lola found soon found herself in a spa-like setting.

She was quite pleased with all the attention and care she was getting today. It was rare for her to get any sort of attention so naturally, she absorbed every moment as she got herself a massage, and her hair done, and even a facial masque. After her treatment, massage and getting her hair done, it was time for Lola to put on her dress! With some help from a lovely staff member, Lola had gotten fully dressed in her gown. Her hair had been washed and styled with a slight curl to it, some light makeup applied to her face, and her signature tiara in place. She was also wearing her gloves and shoes along with the gown. There was a knock on the door, and it was opened by one of the nice ladies who helped Lola with her hair. Sure enough, it was the prince, all decked out in his formal outfit. Lola stared at him. Thank goodness the blush on her face naturally concealed the blush that rose to her face.

"Miss Lola, there you are. You look stunning. Now, it's time for you to meet the other guests." Jarvan says, as he smiled at her. Lola walks over to him.

"Thank you… So, everyone's already here?" She asks.

"Not quite, but most are. Come, let's go and meet everyone." He says, as extends his hand for her again, which she took. He led her down a grand hallway, and made a turn into a large, exquisite dining all. Around the table, the other various noble Demacians were seated. They stopped their small talk, and turned their heads to look at the young "princess". A few of them seemed a little surprised that the guest of honor for tonight was… well, a six-year old girl dressed as a princess.

"Hm… I wasn't aware that small children were invited…" A woman spoke. She had long, dark hair, which was tied into a ponytail. She also wore a pair of glasses, with red tinted lenses, and standard formal wear. For some reason, the vibe of mystery she gave off with the glasses and tone of voice reminded Lola of Lucy.

"Well, Shauna, this is our guest of honor. This is Miss Lola Loud. And she comes from..." Jarvan introduced her to the group of people, seeming to get caught up on her location.

"From Royal Woods. Another dimension." Lola completed his introduction for him.

"Yes, right."

The other guests had now stood and each took a turn, shaking hands with her and and introducing themselves. Lola was relieved as she was meeting them all. They were all very pleasant people and seemed willing to help. The last person she shook hands with was Luxanna, known by many as Lux.

"Very nice to meet you, Miss Lola!" Lux said cheerfully, shaking hands with the young girl politely. "So, just so we can get an idea… how many siblings do you have?"

"I have ten. Nine sisters, and one brother." Lola replies, as she looks at everyone. A few of the guests looked at each other, seeming to be shocked. Everyone soon took a seat at the large table, with Lola sitting next to Jarvan, and Luxanna.

"Oh boy. Looks like we got our work cut out for us then, huh." Lucian commented.

"Tell us, what are their names?" Garen then asks.

"Well, I have seven older sisters… Lori's the oldest, then Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy and then Lana, who's my twin. She's older than me by two minutes. Lincoln's my older brother, too. My younger sisters are Lisa and Lily. Lisa's the one who got us all here. She may be four, but she's definitely doesn't act like one…"

"A four-year old with the extreme intelligence and talent that Miss Lisa exhibits could be dangerous if she wound up in the wrong place." Lux replied, getting a nod of agreement from the other Demacians. "What about your youngest sister? How old is she?"

"She's just a baby."

The other Demacians looked a bit worried now. "Oh. Well, we definitely need to work fast. Hopefully whoever found her will take good care of her. And the rest of your siblings… I'm sure they'll be fine." Lux replied, trying to be as positive as possible. She definitely reminded Lola of Leni.

"I'm worried about my sister Leni, Ma'am." Lola stated, as she looks around and then up at him. "Leni… isn't exactly the brightest. I'm worried she's going to end up hurt or worse." Lola expressed.

"...Well, we can only hope she found herself in one of the safer parts of Runeterra, and not in a riskier part, such as Bilgewater, or Noxus." Fiora replied, as she took a glance at Shauna Vayne, seated at her left.

"Valor and I will set out first thing in the morning. We'll see what we can find out. Noxus may be harder to scout. They will definitely try and throw any one of us in jail if we're not careful." Quinn commented. Hearing that, Lola only hoped that no one ended up there… especially not Leni.

"Yes, that sounds great, Quinn. Tomorrow morning, we will all convene here early in the morning, and discuss further of who will go where. Someone will have to remain here, in case of any disturbances, or if anyone else comes forward with one of of the other ten." Jarvan said.

"That should probably be you… after all, you are the most diplomatic of us all, and our prince. You must stay." Garen said.

"Yes, I suppose… but I would like to help."

"Prince Jarvan, you have to trust that we can do this. You just stay here in case anything happens here regarding the matter at hand…" Vayne told him firmly. Reluctantly, Jarvan nodded and agreed with her. With that, dinner was served, and everyone began to eat. Lola was confident that all would go well and end well, but there was a small part of her that worried for her siblings. She could only roll along with their plan, and hope for the best for now, but that doesn't mean her worry would go away. Her faith was instilled with these group of people. Hopefully the rest of the Louds had found a similar group of people willing to help.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! I actually wanted to post this last weekend, but you know, exams happened, so this had to wait. Hope you like the chapter! I really enjoy writing for Lynn, though she's not my favorite character in the show. The next chapter should be a real treat, depending on who I choose to write next. Either way, I'm confident you're gonna like it. Hope you enjoy this chapter for the time being!

* * *

Lynn Loud came crashing down from the sky. She needed to take a shot in trying to perfect her landing. She did one forward flip for show, too. As she approached the ground, she landed on her feet, with her arms raised over her head. "Alright, I perfected that landing!" She said to herself, as her arms went back to her sides now. She also had realized that some of the citizens were staring at her display, as she had landed right in town square. "Whoops…" She mumbled, as she then took a step back, and looked up, and around. Instantly, she felt like she had been placed into a steampunk world- gold gears, and… lots of tall buildings abound. She noticed right next to her was a big, blue ball, with had gold accents. It looked liked it could be unlocked with keys, but, she only assumed the locks were for decoration. She sees a sign that labels her current location: Zindelo's Incognium. Hey, this place was pretty cool, but… Lynn wanted to see more. She bolted straight down the road. She had a lot of pent up energy and she wanted to see _everything_.

Soon, she came to a stop, as she looked up at a very impressive looking street, and building. While the gaudy gold structures of the Piltover Treasury wasn't exactly her thing, it did look really impressive to climb it. Plus, this could be a good chance to practice her parkour. There were lots of great places for her to jump, and climb! She saw the stairs, that had a nice handrail too, she ran towards it, as fast as she could. She took the leap of faith, and cleared the wall, up to the railing. She walked up the handrail, perching herself on railing at the top of the stairs. Again, she drew some attention to herself, as she looked up. She wanted to at least see if she could reach the giant gyroscope on display. A glimmer of confidence shone in the athlete's eye, as there was a rod that connected to the top of the stairs to the bottom of the gyroscope.

"Hup!" Lynn said as she made the leap up, wrapping her hands and legs around the metal rod she reached for. Using her legs to push herself up, she used her hands to reach higher, until she made it to the top. She grabbed the bottom of the gyroscope, and pulled herself up. Using one of the metal loops for support, she pulls herself to feet, and shakily makes her way to the support beam. She then plops herself down and looks around. "Huh… this is pretty sweet." She says to herself with a smile. The city of Piltover looked even better when perched on the Treasury's giant gyroscope.

"Hey kid! Get down from there!" A woman's voice yelled from down below. Lynn looked down, and.. The oddest thing of this lady was her… unusual pink hair color. Oh, and her over-sized gloves. Damn, those things were massive! Lynn had a moment where she didn't know what to do. Instead of coming down… she approached the gyroscope, and flung herself across the path, latching herself right onto a railing around a deck. This seemed to be the entrance to an exclusive business… oh well. Lynn pulled herself up and over, and dashed inside. She looked around, and then found the stairs. She zipped down them to the lower level, and then down to the door. It seems like some of the workers were trying to catch her. Nope, not on her watch. As a worker ran towards her to try and keep her inside. Lynn fumbled with the door handle, before finally getting it to open. She made a bolt for it, running down Sidereal Avenue. Moments after Lynn made a run for it, the same pink haired, large-fisted woman came to the business, out of breath.

"Have you seen… that kid with the ponytail?" She asks, trying to catch her breath.

"She went down Sidereal, that way." The worker told her, pointing in the very direction Lynn had ran down.

"Thanks." The pink-haired officer said, as she started running again. At this rate, she may need to go swing by the station and pick up a squad car.

Lynn looked back over her shoulder, and smirked. "Ha. Lost her." So then she stopped running. Instead, she decided to keep on exploring… this place so far was full of neat things for her to climb on, and to burn energy! She meandered down a few blocks, making turns at random… until she approached a beautiful, white marble building. Not only were the walls constructed of a white marble, but there were large, stained glass windows, at least from the side she could see. What was this place? It seemed fancy to her. She decided to find out for herself, as she approached the street corner. "Hmm…" She rounded the corner and stood at the bottom of the stairs. She gazed up at the sign hung above the double glass doors. "The Ecliptic Vaults- Piltover's Bank. Fanciest bank I've seen." She says to herself.

She made her way up the stairs, and pushed open the doors. As expected, the bank is bustling with people. Now, whenever she went to a bank, particularly with Dad, she always got a lollipop, and that's what she wanted most at the moment. So, like any good person, she casually dodged the line and walked up the other flight of stairs. Where were the tellers so she could ask for the free lollipop? She approached a young man in a suit- he seemed to work here. "'Scuse me sir, where are your lollipops?"

"Our… lollipops?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, you know. Don't all banks have those?"

"Not here, miss." He stopped, perking up some as he heard something through his ear piece. He nodded as he looks at her. "Miss, I'm gonna have to ask you to come with me." And before Lynn could say anything, the suited man grabbed her arm and started to escort her away. The bank started to shutter itself down, so that no one could leave. Lynn was confused and scared. The jock cowered, as the dapper man led her down the stairs again, towards the entrance. The man in the suit had a hold on her, holding her by the wrist. Man, he was strong. Lynn couldn't break free, no matter how much she squirmed about. The other Piltover citizens seemed confused at the sudden lockdown initiation. Their biggest fear was that the Loose Cannon, Jinx, had come back to ruin the Ecliptic Vaults again. She had been the only criminal successful in breaking through the intensive security measures. It couldn't happen again.

In a few moments, the sounds of sirens and then stopped. The door flew open and… of course. That pink-haired lady, and a shorter woman with purple hair and a long rifle entered. Lynn stared at the duo, because the purple-haired woman is showing an awful lot of cleavage for being an officer… The pink haired woman, and squinted. Oh. It was just that dumb little punk girl who was trying to cause a disturbance in her city. She walks up to the man in the suit, and Lynn.

"What seems to be the problem, sir?" She then asks.

"This girl was about to cause trouble in the bank. We cannot have that after the Jinx incident." He replies, glaring down at Lynn.

"I don't think she's going to be causing any harm, but regardless, I'll take her off your hands." She says, as the man in the suit passes Lynn off roughly, the large-gauntleted lady taking her arm. "Come with me." She says, as Lynn was escorted out of the library by her.

"Where are you taking me?" Lynn asked.

"None of your business." The pink haired officer barked, as the purple-haired officer glares.

"Vi, don't be rude. We could get some good information from her." She snapped, as Vi rolls her eyes. After an awkwardly silent car-ride to the sheriff's office, Lynn was escorted by the sheriff in the flesh and her officer into the questioning room. Lynn was seated in a chair, and there was a bright light shined in her face from a lamp. She grimaced and squinted as she tried to look away.

"Now now, the lamp isn't necessary. She's an out of place being, not a criminal." The sheriff said as she turned off the lamp. "My name is Sheriff Caitlyn. Please state your name and origin." She said sternly.

"My name is Lynn Loud Jr. I'm from a place called Royal Woods." Lynn replied, as she looked at the two women. The officers looked at each other and back to her.

"You didn't come alone, did you?" Caitlyn asked.

"No ma'am. I came here with my 10 siblings." Lynn replied, as she puts her hands in her lap.

"Right… and how exactly did you get here?"

"Well, my sister Lisa's to blame, as usual. She did some sort of wacky interdimensional portal thing, and we all got kind of sucked in and… here we are." Lynn shrugged.

"And where can we find this… Lisa?"

"I dunno. Somewhere around, probably… Honestly, _I_ don't even know where I am…"

Caitlyn and Vi chuckled, as they looked at her. "You found yourself into Runeterra… specifically, Piltover, the City of Progress. You're in the most advanced city here," Cait explains, "and don't you worry, Lynn, Vi and I are willing to help. We have heard reports from other factions about strange children sightings… most likely your siblings."

Lynn smiles wide. She was pleased to hear that her siblings were at least not dead. "Thank you, Officers. I appreciate it. So, uh… how long do you think this will take? I got a big game tomorrow, kinda have to be there for it."

The girl's question confused the officers. "Well… we can try, but unfortunately we aren't well versed in interdimensional time differences. Who knows how long it will take in your dimension's time. It could take hours to several hundred years, though the latter is highly unlikely." Caitlyn replied, confident her answer was good enough.

Lynn became slightly uneasy hearing the time frame given. "...Riiight. Okay, well, hopefully it's only just a few hours. Don't want to scare Mom and Dad either, y'know?"

"Yeah, that's fair. Listen kid, I think it's safer that you stay here for now, until we can at least can figure out where everyone else is, okay?" Vi said, as Caitlyn and her stand up.

"Okay, I guess… again, thanks…" Lynn then says. Just as the officers were going to reply, they got paged over their walkie talkies. "Ugh, great, not again. Look, just stay in the station, and don't cause and trouble. We gotta go to a scene. Dunno when we'll be back." Vi then says, as she and Cait head to the door. "Later, half-pint!"

Lynn watches them go, and then gets up. She walked out of the questioning room and decided to roam through the station, until she found a window. She plops herself down, and looks out the window, and down at the streets. There were people walking and talking at a brisk pace. It was certainly a nice view here… but she just wanted to go home. She had some butts to kick in her football game tomorrow, and she didn't want to miss it. She just wondered where the rest of her siblings ended up in this world.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hey everyone~! Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I started writing this a while ago, but then I got my ass kicked by college. Since I'm done for the summer, I was finally able to finish this, and hopefully to write more! I think the next chapter will be the best. I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

The smog in the air was quite heavy. As Lucy brought herself to her feet, she coughed, covering her mouth with her arm as she looked around. She brushed off as much soil as she could from her dress and socks as she could. It was dark here… really dark. Even with the hair in her eyes, she could normally see just fine, but she was having difficulty seeing properly. The trees were giving off a mysterious and spooky greenish-blue glow. As a matter of fact, practically everything gave off this bizarre, mysterious glow. Lucy smiled a bit to herself. While other people would find the vibe of this land to be spooky, Lucy found it rather pleasing. It was almost like of her stories came to life.

She took careful steps deeper into the forest. Oddly enough, she could see clearly into the forest now. The mist was illuminating the path, and there was a swamp of sorts. The water had that same, spooky teal mist coming off of it, akin to the glowing trees around the edge of the swap. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a blue streak speed by her. Was that a glowing horse she just saw? She shook her head and then asked herself, "does _everything_ in this place glow?"

"Why yes, child, it does. It's the curse of the isles." A male voice replied to her, causing Lucy to be startled.

"..Okay…" Lucy replied, sounding indifferent to the scare she received. Frankly, she couldn't tell where that voice came from. It sounded so close, almost like it was from right behind her, but when she looked around, she saw no one. Does this mist talk now too? This place was getting creepier by the second. Maybe it was just the swamp she was standing by. She proceeds to follow the pathway. She felt like she was being watched and followed, but again, she couldn't see anything. She remained uneasy as she looked around, and nervously rubbed her arm as she kept walking. The further she walked down the path, the creepier this place got. The same voice from earlier started laughing, and manically at that.

"There is no need to be afraid, Lucy." It said, trying to reassure her.

"...How do you know my name?" She then asks,

"I know everything about everyone who steps foot on my island." The voice said to her, cackling for a moment before stopping. Lucy shook her head. Either she was losing it, or there really was someone following her and she couldn't see it. After walking a few more paces north, she came across ruins. Just like everything else on this island, the ruins were surrounded by this awkward mist, giving them a faint glow. She sees the stairs, and she walks up them cautiously, passing the angel statues on either side of her. She then came to a building. It was very nicely built and still in good condition, considering it was abandoned, and the ruins seemed to be thousands of years old, at least. She wonders what lies behind the door, so, she decides to push the door open, and walks inside. This looks like an abandoned church. She slowly walks down the aisle.

At the front of the church, the light shone through a hole in the shattered window, causing the altar to cast a shadow. The pews remained in almost perfect condition, even with some form of scripture books lying around. Lucy was impressed, yet slightly spooked at just how… perfect everything was. Well, that was until she must have found a spot in the floor where the floorboards were rotting, and it caved under her. Lucy gasped, as she was now tumbling to her inevitable doom. It was pitch black down here, so she had no idea just how far she had fallen. Suddenly, her fall was broken when… a glowing hook was wrapped around her torso. She clung to the chain, as she was being lifted back up.

"Hm. It's just a mortal. A child, at that. How adorable. She must be very lost to have stepped foot on this island." A voice said, as Lucy was plopped onto the ground. As she rubbed her midsection, where the hook wrapped around her, Lucy got a good look at who had just saved her- It was a… thing, with a male voice, and a floating face surrounded by spooky green mist. He wielded a scythe on a chain, which is what saved her, and also a giant lantern.

"Indeed. It's definitely one of the lost children from the other world. Just look at her- She certainly does not belong here. The voice of a blue-glowing woman said- she had beautiful long black hair, and wore a rather strange… headpiece. "Her name is Lucy, and she has ten other siblings, all of them also start with L."

"How did you know all of that?"

"The Mist informed me. It knows all. Welcome to the Shadow Isles, child. We are Kalista." The woman said with a rather… kind inflection as she gestures to the creature beside her. "This is Thresh. He is the warden."

Lucy nods. "Pleased to meet you. Do you think that any of my other siblings are here?"

"They aren't. However, we have reason to believe that there is one of you for each location on Runeterra." Kalisa said as she grabs her spear. "Come, we shall take you to the mainland so that you may at least try and find them. Before it's too late."

"What do you mean, before it's too late?" Lucy asked with concern.

"Before they fall into the wrong hands, or before the rift between our worlds close. I believe that you only have a few days here. Your sister is quite the genius. I'm sure she'll find a way. Thresh, come along. Take the child with you." She ordered.

"Are you giving me orders?" He asked as he gives her an annoyed glance.

"Yes. We're going to help. Now get a move on before I throw you to the boat." She threatened. With a sigh, Thresh grabs Lucy's hand. It was weird… his hand felt slightly warm, even though he wasn't human.

"Fine, fine. We better make this quick. This island needs me." He said, escorting Lucy as they followed behind Kalista towards the dock. As they arrived at the docks, Kalista prepared the boat, untying it from the dock and readying the sail. Once it was all ready, Thresh helped Lucy into the boat, and then got in himself. As they pushed off the shore of the Isles, Kalista looks and smirks at him. "Thresh, this is the nicest I've ever seen you treat a mortal."

"She's a small child. I am not a complete monster. Children deserve to be protected, and that's what we are going to do until she can get home." Thresh explained, as he looks at Lucy. Lucy gives him a small smile.

"What about myself?" Kalista asks, narrowing her eyes at him.

"And yes, you as well, dear Kalista. Do you know exactly where we're going, though?" He asks her.

"Erm… well, no, not exactly… I have a rough estimate, though. We shall begin our search where we first come to."

And they sailed on the open waters… coming up towards another island, it seems. Lucy squinted, and she could make out what seemed like pirate ships.

"Oh, wonderful, we're going to Bilgewater…" Thresh had remarked sarcastically.

"Please, it won't be _that_ bad... I'm sure that whichever one of Lucy's siblings ended up here will be perfectly fine."

"Unless they step out of line… then they'll be executed and fed to the sharks as chum."

Lucy heard this and swallowed nervously. Kalista sighed and shook her head. "Honestly Thresh, did you really have to say that? You've scared the soul out of the child."

"Well, it's true." He said as he patted the scared girl's back gently. "There there… I'm sure that they're fine. Don't worry." He assures her. Well, Lucy couldn't help but be worried. Not all strangers would go out of their way to protect, let alone help out lost kids such as her. Perhaps the citizens would exhibit the same kindness to whoever fell from the sky on their island.


End file.
